oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Oprah/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Oprah's/Ms. O's different costumes, forms, and other appearances in any Odd Squad official material. Original gallery for Oprah can be found on her page. Appearances Ms. O (The New Big O).png|Big O, Odds and Ends Ms.O.jpeg|Odd Squad Director, various episodes Tumblr inline nrasaayeha1rv5alo 1280.jpg|Agent, Totally Odd Squad Alternate forms Screenshot 2019-10-20 10 - YouTube.png|Dream, The Trouble with Centigurps Wind hair.png|Wind-blown hair, Whatever Happened to Agent Oz? Body switch alternate.png|Body-switched with Agent Oscar, Invasion of the Body Switchers Monster form 2.png|Second monster form, The Odd Antidote Monster form 3.png|Third monster form, The Odd Antidote Monster form 4.png|Final monster form, The Odd Antidote Ice.png|Encased in ice, Dance Like Nobody's Watching Invisible oprah.png|Invisible, Now You Don't See Me Comic book oprah.png|Comic book superhero, Olive and Otto in Shmumberland Puppet.png|Sleeping puppet, Odd Squad Needs You Mind control.png|Mind-controlled, Oscar Strikes Back Puppy.png|Bulldog puppy, And Then They Were Puppies Cake.png|Cake, Extreme Cakeover Opposite.png|Opposite Ms. O, O is For Opposite Face swapped.png|Face-swapped with unknown scientist, The Perfect Score Stone oprah.png|Turned to stone, Oona and the Oonabots No juice.png|Juice withdrawal, Xs and Os Hologram.png|Hologram, Negative Town Future.png|Future, Total Zeroes Flight.png|With wing flaps, Odd Squad: The Movie Negative.png|Negative, Odd Squad: The Movie Mirror suit.png|Mirror suit, Odd Squad: The Movie Outfits No jacket 2.png|Without jacket, Reindeer Games Oprah overview 2.png|New Year's Eve Countdown outfit, Party Of 5,4,3,2,1 Karate oprah.png|Karate outfit, Oscar and the Oscar-Bots Musical oprah.png|Showy/musical outfit, A Case of the Sing-Alongs Past oprah 2.png|Winter/December 17th outfit, Ms. O Uh-Oh Summer alternate.png|Summer outfit, Ms. O Uh-Oh Glasses.png|Reading glasses, How to Interrogate a Unicorn Scuba oprah.png|Scuba diver, Best Seats in the House Dress 1.png|First Jackie Awards dress, The Jackies Dress 2.png|Second Jackie Awards dress, The Jackies Dress three.png|Third Jackie Awards dress, The Jackies Dress four.png|Fourth Jackie Awards dress, The Jackies 20191119_072048.jpg|Without shoes and socks, The One That Got Away First featherites.png|First Featherites ambassador outfit, The Perfect Lunch Featherites one.png|Second Featherites ambassador outfit, The Perfect Lunch 1870s agent.png|1870s agent, Fistful of Fruit Juice Screenshot 2019-10-20 Odd Squad Season 1 Full Episodes.png|O Games announcer, O Games Bathing suit.png|Swimming attire, Not So Splash 1964 ms o.png|1964 Director, O vs. the Ballcano Sailor one.png|Sailor, O vs. the Ballcano Normal mustache.png|With mustache (live-action), Moustache Confidential Screenshot 2019-10-20 35 - YouTube(1).png|Animated with mustache, Moustache Confidential Judge oprah.png|Judge, Disorder in the Court Chef.png|Chef, Odd Squad Needs You Cave.png|Cave-exploring outfit, Odd Squad Needs You Protective gear.png|Protective gear, Odd Squad Needs You Retro dance.png|Retro dance outfit, Olympia's Day Scarf.png|With scarf, A Job Well Undone Racecar driver.png|Racecar driver, O is For Opposite Boss night.png|"Boss Night", Rookie Night Talent show.png|Talent show producer, Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show Cruising.png|Cruising around HQ, Partner Problems Pancake.png|Pancake suit, The Breakfast Club (Episode) Mask alternate.png|Wearing Dr. O mask, Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent Pre mission.png|Pre-mission outfit, Hands on the Desk Chair Mission 1.png|First secret mission outfit, Hands on the Desk Chair Mission 2.png|Second secret mission outfit, Hands on the Desk Chair Mission 3.png|Third secret mission outfit, Hands on the Desk Chair Bet loss.png|Tied-bet outfit, Shapely University Dj.png|DJ, Slow Day Winter attire.png|Winter outfit, The Deposit Slip-Up Welder.png|Welder, Total Zeroes Pilot.png|Pilot, Who Is Agent Otis? Training attire.png|Personal trainer, Who Is Agent Otis? Original outfit.png|Normal outfit (alternate), Odds and Ends Normal attire movie.png|First normal outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Normal attire movie 2.png|Second normal outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Normal attire.png|Third normal outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Room 101.png|Mission celebration outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Sash.png|Commemoration sash, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd 1950s.png|1950s agent, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd 1920s.png|1920s agent, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Old west.png|Old West agent, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 1.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 2.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 3.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 4.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 5.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Unknown time 6.png|Agent from an unknown period, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Straw sharpener.png|Straw sharpener, Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Miscellaneous Beaten up.png|Beaten-up, O is Not for Old Hairstyle one.png|2000s (speculated) hairstyle, Training Day Painting 2.png|First painting depiction, Robert Plant Strobe light.png|With emergency strobe light/Breakroom leader, There Might Be Dragons Handbuzzer.png|With handbuzzer, Back to the Past Beard.png|With beard, Odd Squad Needs You With earplugs.png|With invisible earplugs, The O Team Old time tv.png|On closed-circuit TV, The O Team Goo.png|Covered in goo, Good Egg Bad Egg Painting.png|Second painting depiction, O is For Opposite With cake.png|Covered with cake, Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent Goo 2.png|Covered in goo (alternate), It Takes Goo to Make a Feud Go Right History book.png|Odd Squad History Book depiction, It Takes Goo to Make a Feud Go Right With wig.png|Wig, Odd Squad Needs You commercial Category:Character overview pages